Une question vraiment difficile
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Lily a une question...(traduction)


_Une petite fic mignonne qui concerne la famille Potter ainsi que tous les parents qui sont passés par là :P_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, le texte est de zipple, je ne suis que la traductrice._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Résumé : Lily a une question...(traduction)

* * *

 **Une question vraiment difficile**

 **OoOoOo**

Harry était un gars intelligent. Pas un intello nécessairement, mais il était plutôt débrouillard. Il pouvait fixer l'évier de la cuisine, avec ou sans magie, tout dépendait du problème. Il faisait l'effort de faire ses impôts...Il avait même appris à James et Albus à lacer eux-mêmes leurs chaussures.

Dans l'ensemble, on pouvait dire que Harry était un bon père. Il savait comment chasser les monstres qui se glissaient sous les lits. Il pouvait compter jusqu'à 50 au cours de leurs parties de cache-cache, ce qui impressionnait toujours Albus qui ne savait que compter jusqu'à 35. Il savait aussi répondre aux « pourquoi » par des « pourquoi pas ? »

Mais il fallut qu'une petite fille remette ses victoires en question, en particulier une petite fille avec de grands yeux innocents et une question, _l_ _a_ question, que tous les parents craignaient.

« Papa ? »

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« D'où viennent les bébés ? »

Harry cligna des yeux.

Lily cligna des yeux.

Harry se cacha derrière son journal. « Va demander à ta mère »

La petite fille essaya d'attirer l'attention de Harry. Elle sautilla sur ses pieds. Elle agita ses bras. Elle poussa le journal. Elle souffla. Le Grand et Puissant Harry Potter, qui lançait si bien les frisbees à dents de serpent dans les arbres avait apparemment disparu derrière son journal, ne laissant en vue que ses jambes.

Ce qui causa un problème chez Lily. Les Papas étaient censés savoir ce genre de chose. Lui aussi avait été un bébé, donc il devait savoir d'où ils venaient, non ?

Comprenant que demander aux jambes de son père ne servirait à rien, Lily décida de partir pour des pâturages plus verdoyants.

Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps. Albus était un homme du monde. Il était fort, intrépide et âgé de deux ans de plus. Il savait que les limaces étaient gluantes parce que les chiens leur éternuaient tout le temps dessus. C'était dégoûtant et ce n'était pas quelque chose que Lily avait besoin de savoir, mais cela signifiait qu'il pourrait savoir quelque chose au sujet des bébés.

Lily s'approcha de lui pendant qu'il faisait du coloriage. Un jour, tante « Mione » lui avait donné ses propres crayons après qu'il ait cassé tous ceux de Hugo. Mais lorsque l'on s'appelle Albus Severus Potter, rien ne reste intact très longtemps.

« Al ? »

« Oui ? »

« D'où viennent les bébés ? »

Al regarda sa sœur. Il avait un crayon bleu. Ses dents avaient l'air bleu. Il avait dû mâcher son crayon. « Je pense qu'ils viennent d'un jardin. »

Lily cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi un bébé viendrait d'un jardin ? »

« Papi et Mamie ont des bébés dans leur jardin »

« Ce ne sont pas des bébés » dit Lily. « Ce sont des gnomes »

« Les gnomes ne sont que des bébés vraiment très laids qui te mordent. »

« Mais ils n'ont pas de mamans et de papas, alors que les bébés si. »

Devant cet argument imparable, Al se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Les gnomes sont mieux de toute façon. Tu peux les lancer dans les airs. »

Avec une logique pareille, il était difficile d'argumenter, mais cela ne répondait pas vraiment à la question de Lily.

Alors la petite fille laissa Al à ses dessins et chercha quelqu'un à qui demander.

James était intelligent et grand. Être grand c'était bien. Il avait vécu bien plus de choses que Lily. C'était un début.

Lily le trouva dans la cour avec sa batte de baseball et sa balle. Quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient été en Amérique et avaient vu un match de baseball. Ça avait l'air stupide et vraiment ennuyeux, mais James disait que c'était vraiment cool. Donc, leur père lui avait acheté une batte et avait placé un sort sur la balle pour la faire revenir chaque fois que James était en mesure de la frapper. Puis, après un certain temps, il avait mis un sort pour qu'elle évite toutes les fenêtres.

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et regarda James jeter la balle en l'air et frapper. La balle n'eut pas besoin de revenir car elle tomba dans l'herbe. Alors James la ramassa et essaya de la frapper à nouveau.

Il réussit finalement au bout du troisième essai, mais la balle arriva seulement jusqu'à l'arbre. De l'endroit où elle était assise, Lily pouvait courir vers cet arbre aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Ce n'était pas très loin.

Mais elle resta immobile tout en applaudissant parce que James aimait avoir des gens qui le regardaient pratiquer. Et elle voulait obtenir ses bonnes grâces afin qu'elle puisse poser sa question. James sourit et essaya de nouveau. Cette fois ci la balle arriva au niveau de la clôture. Lily applaudit encore plus fort pour faire rougir le garçon.

La fillette observa son frère pendant un certain temps, mais elle s'ennuya assez rapidement. James avait réussi à perdre la balle dans l'arbre, à effrayer le chat du voisin et à envoyer la balle par dessus la clôture. Mais la balle se retrouva coincée entre les poteaux et James dut aller la chercher.

Quand il revint, Lily se tortillait à sa place et son frère lui lança un regard bizarre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ça fait au moins dix minutes que tu es plantée là. »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Comme une verrue poilue pleine de graisse »

Normalement, Lily aurait couru et aurait tout rapporté à son père. Mais rapporter signifiait que James ne répondrait certainement pas à sa question.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Tu viens de le faire ? »

« Eh bien, je veux poser une autre question »

« D'accord, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« D'où viennent les bébés ? »

James lui décocha un regard perplexe. « Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

« Parce que. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Lily haussa les épaules. « Parce que tante Fleur va avoir un bébé et elle a dit qu'elle ignorait d'où il arriverait. Donc, si je le sais, je pourrais lui dire. »

James réfléchit un petit moment. « Des saumons. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

«Ben, une fille a un bébé dès qu'elle a mangé un saumon. »

Lily ne savait plus quoi dire après une réponse aussi étrange. Alors elle jeta la balle de James vers la clôture pour qu'elle s'y retrouve coincée à nouveau. C'était une petite vengeance personnelle.

La journée se déroula normalement, son père se cachant toujours derrière son journal, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil prudents en direction de sa fille, James avait décidé d'effrayer le plus possible les chats des voisins, Albus faisait toujours autant de choses stupides, et Ginny préparait le repas. Et parce que Lily était une bonne petite fille, elle aida à mettre la table et à faire la salade, même si elle déversa accidentellement la totalité du pot de vinaigre sur la laitue. Ginny rit et ramassa ce qu'il y avait en trop sans la gronder, parce que c'était une maman et qu'elle avait l'habitude des bêtises de ses enfants.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent tous assis que Lily remarqua le grand plat au centre de la table.

« Maman ? »

« Oui, Lily ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Du saumon. »

Avant que Ginny n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf ! », Lily était déjà partie dans le couloir, criant à plein poumons.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ginny pour trouver Lily. Elle avait un radar spécial maman. C'est un vieux truc que sa grand-mère lui avait appris. Il lui suffisait de renifler pour sentir une odeur de cannelle, d'épices et de lilas et elle repérait sur le champs où se trouvait sa fille. Où peut-être qu'il lui suffisait simplement de regarder, parce que Lily avait les cheveux roux et qu'elle se cachait sous la table basse en verre. Ginny ne la gronda pas pour avoir quitté la table, ni même pour avoir renversé son jus de citrouille sur les genoux de James, et encore moins pour avoir crié comme une grenouille avec un bâton dans l'oreille. Au lieu de ça, elle ramassa Lily et souffla sur son cou. Parce que les mamans font toujours ça.

Ginny était une bonne maman. Elle pouvait comprendre ce que c'était d'être le bébé de la famille et de vouloir être une grande fille. Elle savait ce que c'était que d'avoir des frères plus âgés qui sentaient mauvais et qui ne ramassaient pas leurs chaussettes. Elle savait que Lily aimait la confiture de fraise sur son pain sans croûtes. Mais surtout, elle savait que peu importe combien de robes sa mamie offrirait à Lily, tout ce que sa fille voulait c'était un pantalon afin qu'elle puisse jouer avec ses frères plus âgés qui sentaient mauvais.

Ginny s'assit sur le canapé et tint sa fille contre elle un certain temps. Lily aimait ça. Il n'y avait pas de bruits et surtout, pas de frères qui sentent mauvais. La minute câlin était très importante pour Lily. Elle espérait qu'elle serait toujours assez petite pour ça. Quand elle le dit à sa maman, Ginny lui dit qu'elle souhaitait également que Lily soit toujours assez petite pour la minute câlin. Blottie dans les bras chauds de sa mère, la petite fille se sentit bientôt somnolente.

« Ma puce ? » fit tout à coup Ginny.

« Oui maman ? »

« Tu n'aimes pas le saumon ? »

« Je ne veux pas de bébé, maman. »

« De bébé ? »

Lily hocha la tête.

« Oui ! James a dit que les filles ont des bébés parce qu'elles mangent du saumon et tu as fait du saumon pour le dîner!"

Ginny cligna des yeux face à sa fille qui la regardait avec de grands yeux innocents. « Crois-moi, Lily. Les filles n'ont pas de bébés parce qu'elles mangent du saumon »

« Mais James a dit- ! »

Ginny se mit à rire. « Depuis quand écoutes-tu James ? »

Lily dut admettre que sa mère marquait un point. « Alors, d'où viennent les bébés ? »

Si cette question surprit Ginny, la jeune maman eut le bon sens de ne pas le montrer. Au lieu de ça, elle commença à dire des choses très étranges à Lily, en utilisant des mots bizarres comme utérus, fœtus, cordon ombilical. Quand elle eut fini, les yeux de Lily étaient aussi larges que des soucoupes.

« Eh bien » dit finalement Ginny. « Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? »

Lily demeura silencieuse pendant un certain temps. Toutes ces explications l'avaient pour le moins remué. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû laisser tomber quand Al lui avait parlé des gnomes. Mais Lily avait toujours été très curieuse, et elle avait d'autres questions sur le bout de la langue.

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que papa a à voir avec ça ? »

Ginny sourit si largement que la fillette pouvait presque compter toutes ses dents. Si seulement elle pouvait compter jusqu'à dix.

« Eh bien, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui poser la question ? »

Cela semblait être une bonne idée, d'autant plus que son papa avait enfin lâché son journal et ne pouvait donc plus se cacher derrière.

Lily courut dans le couloir aussi vite que ses petites jambes pouvaient la porter.

Ginny commença à décompter sur les doigts de sa main : « Cinq...quatre...trois...deux...un... »

« GINNY ! »


End file.
